Valentine's Day Surprise - McHanzo
by Luxies
Summary: After over three years of Hanzo's mysterious disappearance he suddenly reappears in McCree's room on Valentine's day. Will the cowboy take him back?


It had been a long day. McCree had woken up early to get the first pick at breakfast and then he'd trained until midday. The rest of the day was uneventful. There were no missions available and because of this most people had left to go visit family and or friends. McCree didn't have any of either.

After Hanzo's disappearance he'd distanced himself from the rest of Overwatch. Days lumped into months, months into years. Every day was counted and crossed off on a calendar made from all the pictures they had together. _Three years, four months and fifteen days._ He sighed to himself as he walked back to his room.

His spurs clinked with every step he took. Suddenly he staggered, leaning against the wall for support. An ugly, powerful memory had arose to the surface of his mind. Jesse closed his eyes and savoured in its warmth, picking over every detail, every feature, of the man he'd lost.

 _They'd both been positioned far away from the action, their orders were to pick off any stragglers that tried to escape. Hanzo watched every shadow, every movement, scanning the area for possible life. So far he'd only spotted one person, and they hadn't got very far before an arrow shot them down._

 _McCree crept up from behind the Shimada, going so far as holding his breath to remain silent._

 _"Hello, Jesse," Hanzo commented casually, glancing over his shoulder. His stormbow remained at his side._  
 _"How'd you know I was comin', darlin'?" McCree enquired, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. Hanzo had turned around now to face him._  
 _"I can hear your spurs from a mile away," he gestured to the metal disks on the back of the cowboy's boots._

 _"That ain't a problem," a singular eyebrow raised flirtatiously and Jesse took a step forward, leaning in a little._

 _"If I can hear you, so can the enemy." Hanzo rose onto his tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to the cowboy's nose before slinging his bow onto his back and scaling the wall beside them to get a higher vantage point. McCree watched him disappear over the top and removed his hat to cover his burning cheeks._

The memory turned sour and McCree took off his boots. The clink of spurs had once been rhythmic and calming, but he didn't want to hear it anymore. The rest of the walk back to his room was travelled barefoot.

When he reached his room he froze when seeing the door. There was a badly drawn heart carved into the wood, and through it there was an arrow. McCree was familiar with the term of an arrow through a heart, it symbolised being lovesick, and lovesick meant being away for someone for so long that you could no longer act normally.

What was this supposed to mean?

Was this some cruel joke played on him by some of the younger Overwatch recruits?

If so, it wasn't funny.

He hastily wiped his quickly wetting eyes and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot as his hands were busy drying his tears. His damp eyes widened even more when seeing a trail of rose petals leading from the door further into the room. He shut the door gently behind him. McCree put his boots down and held his breath as he hesitantly advanced forward.

"No..." He whispered to himself under his breath when seeing where the petals led. "This ain't real." He stumbled forward and spoke louder. "You ain't real."

"I think I am real." The person spoke evenly. "So why do you not?"

"Not real..." McCree managed to mumble, but he felt his throat swell and each breath became a choking sob. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his head in his hands. _This isn't fair._ "You're not real..." He'd seen all this before. Hallucinations haunted him from day to day and night to night, plaguing his dreams. His hallucinations had never looked so vivid though...so real, so...so...so _similar_ _to him._ "Not real..." He repeated but he was rushing forward, embracing the person.

"I'm real." Hanzo said softly, removing his hat and stroking the cowboy's hair reassuringly. "I am real, I am here, and I am not leaving." He felt McCree's grip on him tighten and he smiled to himself. "Not that you'd let me."

"Don't you joke." Jesse lifted his head from Hanzo's shoulder and although they were slick with tears they blazed with unspoken anger. "Don't you dare joke after what you put me through."

Hanzo recoiled, untangling himself from the brunette, hurt. This wasn't how it was supposed to have gone. McCree was supposed to have found him shirtless sat on the bed, and the archer would've laughed and apologised for such a cheesy way to entice him into the room. Then Jesse would have brushed it off and commented something silly about how he always liked roses, especially when they came with a surprise.

"I thought...I thought you would be happy to see me, I-" He stood, unsure of whether he should stay but Jesse shot up and grabbed his wrist. His head hung low as he spoke.

"I am happy to see you goddammitbut I am so _fucking_ angry at you for leaving me for _three god damn_ years Hanzo."

"You cannot think that I left you because I wanted to, surely?"

"I ain't sure what to think anymore, partner." Jesse yanked on the Shimada's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, crawling over him to cut off any escape. "But you can be damn well sure I know wha' I want." His hungry eyes raked over the body below him and a tongue darted out to lick his lips. Hanzo gulped. "In three years how many times did you touch yourself t' the thought of me, darlin'?"

Hanzo's eyes travelled to the side of the room and his voice quietened as he fiddled with his own fingers, suddenly embarrassed. "I saved myself for you..."

"You mean you never..."

"No." Hanzo was quick to answer, he didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrassing.

"Well I'll be damned." Jesse whistled lowly. "This'll be fun."

Hanzo had wasted no time in removing Jesse's clothes and exploring his body as if it were a new continent. He'd forgotten the body of the man he'd come to love.

McCree hadn't.

There was only one article of clothing to take off but still he teased and jokingly mocked for what seemed like hours before he finally made a move to remove the tracksuit bottoms. After they were off he completely ignored the bottom half of Hanzo's body, instead tracing his fingers over familiar pecs, kissing short little silly kisses around his nipples. Hanzo was whining now, wriggling his way further up the bed and then pulling McCree down by the neck towards his raging erection.

"Woah there!" McCree exclaimed when his nose bumped into the organ. Hanzo let out a little whimper at being denied. "I wan' to take it slow."

Hanzo grit his teeth and his eyes slid shut when Jesse blew across his sensitive skin, "I do not."

The cowboy couldn't help but chuckle, he'd never seen Hanzo so needy before. He tentatively ran a thumb across the head of Hanzo's cock and his back arched off the bed as a moan spilled from his mouth. McCree's eyebrows rose and he eyed the other's cock suspiciously. If such a little action could get such a big rise from him then what would...

Jesse dove forward and took almost all of the Shimada into his mouth. Hanzo sat up at seemingly the speed of light, hands coming to fist brown hair as he chanted "fuck fuck fuck" to himself over and over. He tried to say something other than "fuck" but all of the words jumbled together and came out incoherent. Hunched over he could only moan as the pleasure that over came him made it too difficult to speak at all. Hanzo's heels dug into the mattress as he felt an orgasm quickly approaching. He started to thrust shallowly into McCree's mouth and in response Jesse pulled off with a grin.

"Steady on, partner." He mused. Hanzo let out a frustrated grunt and desperately tried to pull him back down because _he was so close_. "I told you I wan'ed to take my time, didn' I?"

Hanzo's hand snaked down to gingerly caress Jesse's erection and his lips moved to whisper into the cowboy's ear, "But I want you~"

For a second McCree faltered, and then his face became grim momentarily as he realised what was happening before breaking out into a lopsided grin.  
"Don' you think I don't know what you're playing at, partner," The innocent look on Hanzo's face was almost enough to fool the cowboy.

Almost.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Hanzo replied, sounding earnest, McCree knew that he was anything but. Instead of answering, Jesse dipped down and kissed the Japanese man's neck lightly, relishing in the way Hanzo squirmed beneath him. His lips wandered around the other's neck until he found a spot just above the collarbone that had the shorter shuddering with pleasure.

McCree attacked that spot, nipping the skin and then soothing the slight pain with his tongue and lips. His hand ventured down, sliding across Hanzo's abdomen and then teasing his erection with short, fleeting touches. Hanzo rutted against the cowboy, desperately trying to create some friction, his breathing was irrational as he held his breath every time something came into contact with his cock.

"Please Jesse, I-"

"Le' me take my sweet, sweet time," McCree mused softly, peppering kisses along each of Hanzo's abdominals, he watched Hanzo's stomach jump up and down as the Shimada chuckled. "You are always so obsessed with time, Jesse," Hanzo huffed, rolling his eyes, "Why not take a page out of my book? And...well..." He grew nervous and then his eyelids drooped and his voice dropped to a hushed whisper as he leant up to brush his lips against McCree's ear, "Release to me your dragon~"

McCree had laughed, he'd thrown back his head and laughed and, after getting past the initial embarrassment, Hanzo had joined in. They'd chuckled together until tears gathered in the corners of their eyes crinkled with the laughter that guffawed from within them. Then Hanzo's tears became real, and emotion bubbled up through his throat. He cradled his love's face and their noses touched in an Eskimo's kiss.

"I have missed you," Hanzo breathed happily, letting out a sudden breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and raising a hand to wipe his tears. A dark thumb rough from years of training beat him to it, softly swiping over his cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Han," Jesse replied, his crooked smile honest and sincere.

"Perhaps tonight we should just..." Hanzo trailed off, failing to find the correct words. McCree nodded.

"I know," he filled in, dropping to Hanzo's side and opening his arms. Without encouragement Hanzo slotted himself into place and Jesse relished how well his lover fitted against his chest.

"Goodnight, Jesse." Hanzo whispered.

McCree yawned, suddenly realising how tired he was. Since Hanzo's disappearance he'd been too alert all of the time and too busy searching to fully appreciate a full night's rest. "'Night."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"There's plenty of time for releasing dragons tomorrow," McCree finished groggily. Hanzo opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment but stopped when realising from the slow breathing and gentle snores that Jesse was already asleep.

 **I originally planned for this to be a mega hot steamy sexy fic with sort of angry sex for Hanzo leaving but honestly my heart just fell apart halfway through and after writing the emotional bit I realised that the sexuality of the fic had disappeared completely O3O**


End file.
